As science and technology develop, television sets have developed towards increasing functionality and intelligence. In addition to their traditional video and gaming functions, smart televisions may also have network functions that enable them to perform cross-platform searches between televisions, the Internet, and programs. After computers and mobile phones, smart televisions are becoming the third type of information access terminal. Increasingly, users can access (e.g., through searching) the information that they need through smart televisions.
Unlike traditional television sets, smart televisions interact with users and thus implement operation and control functions by providing a user interface (UI). A smart television commonly displays content that a user may browse through as a scrolling grid of content or as pages of content arranged in a grid. When the user needs to select from the displayed content, the user may use a remote device to browse through the grid of content.
In the “grid-scrolling” display mode, a graphic card is configured to display up to a predetermined quantity of content in a grid arrangement at a display area of a screen. As the user requests for content outside of the display area, at least some content that is currently displayed at the display screen will no longer be displayed and content that is not currently displayed will be introduced into the display area. Such an approach to displaying content can let the user glance at batches of content, permitting the user sufficient time to identify and select a piece of content to browse further. In the “page-turning grid” display mode, up to a predetermined quantity of content in a grid arrangement is displayed per page and when a user requests for a different page of content, the content of the currently displayed page will no longer be displayed and the new content of the requested page will be displayed instead. Such an approach permits the user to have sufficient observation time for each page of displayed content and also an efficient view of the grid display.
However, conventionally, regardless of whether the scrolling grid of content display mode or the page-turning grid display mode is used, the new content is abruptly displayed in the display area of the screen without any animation. Due to the lack of animation, the change of displayed content may not appear very fluid and may not provide a very good user experience.